Midnight Whispers
by SilverRosePetals
Summary: Ok, sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy with school. But the Sesshoumaru chapter will be up soon. So please be pataint with me. I'll do mini stories to keep you all occupied.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: M rated. (( Lemon and fluff later on. ))

Sango and Sesshoumaru Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other the other characters. I only own my made-ups.

Chapter 1:

With a whisper of wind through the trees came an overly large boomerang made of demon bones. It sliced through the demons that had recently invaded the small village of Kanai. Large demonic arms fell to the ground, the boomerang flying right back to its owner, a rather beautiful young demon slayer named Sango. She is the second female demon slayer other than a relative of hers from long ago. She has a partner named Kirara, and is the last women of her demon-slaying village. She is accompanied by a Monk name Miroku who has a wind void in his right hand because of a curse an evil demon named Naraku put onto his family.

Next there is a small Kitsune named Shippo who they had found long ago. He watched his family being murdered by large malicious demons out for blood.

Kagome, who was holding the Kitsune, is a girl from the future era. One day while playing with her cat Bujou in her family shrine, she was grabbed from behind by a centipede demon that was looking for the Shikon Jewel. Upon entry into the feudal era Kagome had spotted a boy with long white hair and red clothing bound to a tree by an arrow. She pondered and then walked over to the tree. She gripped the arrow and pulled it from his chest. His name is InuYasha. A long time ago, around seven hundred years ago, he was bound to this tree by his love Kikyou, who happened to be a Priestess.

After waiting a split second, she caught her overly large boomerang and was dragged back the slightest bit. They had been fending off demons who were trying to kidnap and eat the children of the village. "Hiraikots!" She called out once more as she swung her arm, throwing the boomerang once more. It hit its target, a giant arm falling to the ground. "When will these demons ever quit?" She asked as she caught it once more. She glanced over at Kagome who was running away from one. "Watch out Kagome!" She shouted, and within' that time InuYasha scooped her up in his arms and took her to safety, then went back to finish off the demons.

"Stay away from her you bastards!" The hanyou shouted as he swung his Tetsusaiga and used the BakaYuuha wave. He smirked and saw the pieces of the demon go flying, and covering everyone in its filthy blood.

"Ewe! gross! I'm going to stink for weeks!" Kagome wined and tried to brush the grimy gunk off, but it was sticking. A jewel shard fell to the ground with a light ping. InuYasha walked over, picked it up, and handed it to Kagome. As soon as she touched it, she purified it. She popped the cork of the little jar she had around her neck and put the shard inside.

Meanwhile Sango was patting her tired twin-tail cat demon Kirara. Kagome walked over to Sango who nodded, knowing what she was going to ask. "InuYasha, me and Sango are going to the nearby hotsprings." He growled his response, and before the monk asked if he may join them, Kagome intervened. "And keep the pervert from following us, would you?" He nodded and started to watch Miroku's every movement.

The girls happily walked on their way towards the steaming water of the hotsprings. They undressed and slipped into the steamy water. And with a sigh they glanced at each other and at the same time said. "Heaven."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated Midnight Whispers lately, but I have been working on a short story, so r and r. It's a cute story about Kohaku and Rin. - Hope you all like it!**

_It all happened so fast…_ Rin thought as she gazed into Kohaku's deep brown eyes, her cheeks flushing as her heart skipped a beat. Kohaku smiled softly and leaned in kissing her cheek lovingly. Rin was now sixteen seasons and she had fallen for Kohaku, who's older sister was with Lord Sesshoumaru. Now, as he looked down at her, she could see how much he cared for her also. They had snuck off from Sango and Sesshoumaru's wedding to be alone. After everything happened she had found herself in his arms. They had both grown up and realized this. From the day she first saw him she was able to talk to him, and he found himself perplexed by her questions and found himself answering them. Now there was only silence as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly, him returning her kiss and rapping his arms around her waist. He pulled away for but a second and whispered huskily, "I love you," And she murmured the same back, their lips meeting once more as Kohaku's lips became more insistent, as if he needed to taste her, to feel the softness of her body, which he had been denied many times, but tonight he would have her. That was his only wish, to fully be with her.

After sometime they had defeated Naraku, Kohaku finally became free from his will and was able to remember what all happened. He did though miss at times having a blank mind, and forgetting all Naraku had made him do. It hurt him at times, but he must forget all his now and be with her. She was the only thing other than his sister that brought the sunshine into his dark and dismal life. He finally pulled his lips from hers when he heard Sango and Sesshoumaru merrily calling for them, though there was a bit of sadness hidden in their voices. He gripped Rin's hand and lead her towards them and smiled. "We were just going for a walk." He said and Rin nodded, giggling softly. Sango smiled, her hand entwined with Sesshoumaru's.

They all headed back towards the wedding where InuYasha was with Kagome who was idly playing with his white strands of hair. Kohaku and Rin looked at each other, him grinning sheepishly, her blushing and smiling sweetly. They sat down and enjoyed the rest of the wedding, keeping each other their own little secret.

**THE END**


End file.
